muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Barretta Cameos Hey, not only is Bill Barretta Cameos now completely full, I finally found this shot of him in Murder in the First, his only non-Muppet acting role to date. A quick shot as a "man on the street," apparently a grocer of Italian descent, making nifty hand signals. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:19, 6 February 2007 (UTC) See also How come you're taking out all the See Also's from those pages? — Scott (talk) 19:48, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Cause now they're all in categories, so we don't need them. If you click on the "The Muppet Show" category, then you get the Muppet Show Characters, Episodes, Merchandise, etc. That's why I created those categories, so we don't have to have those "See Also" lists. -- Danny (talk) 19:50, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Although, they're hard to find for someone who doesn't speak wiki. We should still have a See Also that goes to the category. Most folks wouldn't think of the organization the way we do. — Scott (talk) 22:21, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::That's a good point. I'm not sure what I think. Maybe somebody else could comment? -- Danny (talk) 22:53, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I've never liked those huge, unwieldy "See Alsos" to all categories, instead of a single one to a parent category, or to other items which may be related, but are already directly connected through a category (book series, themes, etc). A single over-arching category link works for me, in case they miss the tag on the article itself, which I can imagine probably does happen. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:59, 6 February 2007 (UTC) GD I noticed the list! I assume it's for your own amusement, and to keep it low key and off the main Wiki (avoiding vandalism and debates and so on), but still, you might want to add the following: Paul Bartel, John Glover, Paul Haenen, Rudolf Nureyev, John Sessions, George Takei, and if confirmed bisexuals are allowed, Anthony Perkins. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:27, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Awesome, thank you! I figured once you'd noticed that you'd have names to suggest. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 14:30, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Credits Again I'm trying to clean up Production Crew, and first removing any links for the soon-to-be deleted hairstylist pages and so on. Which brings me to things like Season 36 (2005). For special and movie pages, I'm just yanking out any irrelevant info, but do we want to continue to keeep a full log of crew credits on Sesame pages (which in some cases aren't even full, and have a tendency to ignore puppeteers and cast members in favor of video tape facilities and so on), or not? It's one of those Wiki things which just sort of happened, probably the result mostly of anonymous or long gone members, which goes on unnoticed. Also, you might want to see Talk:The Dark Crystal and Talk:The Great Muppet Caper (not necessarily to weigh in, but to see some of what's going on re film credits). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:56, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Scanner At Last Well, a rather upsetting three and a half hour (!) ordeal on the phone with a sadly uninformed HP tech guy in India *finally* solved the problem with the printer/scanner software, my one remaining computer difficulty. So, say hi to Night Train. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:06, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Yay, welcome back to the world of technology. Night Train is unbelievably awesome. -- Danny (talk) 12:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Townhouse What year did you go to the Townhouse when the Workshop was there? — Scott (talk) 04:51, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :It was May 2002. -- Danny (talk) 04:55, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, so you were there just as they were moving the Workshop back to the Townhouse. Check it out, I've got the chronology all figured out with some help from Karen. — Scott (talk) 06:51, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, that's fantastic! I think we could probably find a couple more quotes from old magazine articles and stuff, and then that page would be great for a Quality nomination. -- Danny (talk) 12:19, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Upside-down discussions Thanks for the tip. I hadn't even noticed that I did it that way, and that Andrew had fixed it. (FWIW, 90% of the time I spend on a Wiki, I spend here. Long time listener, first time caller.) JuanMotaim 01:38, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's cool -- It's one of the weird things about wiki software that we've decided we don't agree with. We always have to tell new folks how it works. And, along those lines -- you can just respond to discussions on your own page, like I'm doing here. That makes it a readable conversation, so if you want to see a whole conversation you don't have to go chasing back and forth across everybody's talk pages. Usually if I post on a talk page, I'll click the "watch" tab at the top, so when the person answers it, I'll notice it on the Recent changes page. :It's all just little tricks that you get used to as you go along. Soon, you'll be an obsessed wikiholic like the rest of us. -- Danny (talk) 02:29, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives